My Rival Now My Husband
by Chocochips Ice cream
Summary: Update! Pernikahan Sehun dan Jongin ditunda. Jongin masih saja berusaha untuk menggagalkan pernikahannya bahkan Jongin mengajak Sehun berkencan dengannya hanya untuk bermesraan dengan orang lain./"Andwae! Kau tidak boleh berkencan dengan yeoja manapun!"/"Kalau begitu pemikiran kita sama Kim, aku juga tidak akan memilihmu," HunKai. SeKai. ChanKai. KrisKai.
1. Chapter 1

**My Rival and My Husband**

Summary: Kim Jongin pemuda yang terkenal sebagai bad boy di sekolahnya mengandung anak dari seorang Oh Sehun, rivalnya./"Aku tidak peduli Kim, kau harus melahirkan anakku. Kalau perlu kita menikah sekarang juga,"/"Mwo! Kau gila!? Aku tidak mau!"/"Well too late Kim, aku sudah menghubungi kedua orang tua kita, pernikahan akan berlangsung minggu depan,"/

**Pairing(s):**

HunKai. ChanKai. Possible others.

**Disclaimers:**

Jongin milik Sehun, Chanyeol dan members EXO lainnya.

**Author's Note:**

Chapter ini sedikit pendek, tapi saya harap chapter ini cukup bagus. Maaf jika ada penggunaan kata-kata yang tidak tepat, EYD yang tidak disempurnakan, typo, dan hal-hal lainnya.

* * *

Enjoy!

* * *

**Prologue: Pregnant and Future**

ㅇ

ㅇ

ㅇ

Kim Jongin adalah pemuda yang rasional di balik segala temperamennya. Itulah mengapa sekarang ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

"Aku... hamil?" Sebulan yang lalu memang ia melakukan seks dengan... Oh lupakanlah. Yang penting ia namja normal, tidak mungkin ia bisa mengandung!

"Dokter yang terlihat masih cukup muda itu mengerutkan keningnya. Perlu berapa kali ia mengatakan hal yang sama pada pemuda di hadapannya ini? "Ya, anda sedang mengandung, umur janin anda sebulan."

Jongin masih menatap dokter itu dengan tidak percaya. Mulutnya membuka lalu menutup lagi tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia ucapkan. "Dokter yakin...?"

Dokter itu menahan emosinya. "Ya saya yakin 100% bahwa anda hamil,"

"Tapi dokter, saya namja, n-a-m-j-a! Setahu saya namja tidak bisa hamil!" Jongin tidak percaya dan tidak akan pernah percaya bahwa ia hamil, apalagi bahwa ia hamil anak dari rivalnya sendiri, Oh Sehun.

Dokter itu menghela nafas panjang. "Namja normal memang tidak bisa hamil karena mereka tidak memiliki hormon serta tempat untuk tumbuh dan berkembangnya janin, namun, ada beberapa namja yang dilahirkan dengan hormon yang tidak seimbang dan dalam beberapa kasus dengan uterus, karena pembentukan yang tidak sempurna selama di dalam kandungan. Anda adalah salah satunya,"

Jongin memukul meja kayu di depannya. "Saya tidak mungkin hamil dokter!"

Dokter itu menghela nafasnya. Oh ayolah, ia seorang dokter bukan seorang penenang ibu-ibu hamil- maksudnya penenang namja hamil.

"Security!"

ㅇ

ㅇ

ㅇ

Klannggg!

Klannggg!

Brukkkkk!

Jongin menendang kaleng-kaleng yang berserakan di jalan. "Aaaargghh!" Ia menarik rambutnya sendiri.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang!? Ia hamil anak rivalnya sekarang! Bagaimana kalau si playboy brengsek Oh Sehun itu tidak mau bertanggungjawab! Bisa-bisa ia ditendang dari rumahnya oleh eommanya yang super cerewet itu!

Jongin tidak bisa membayangkan hidupnya setelah ditendang oleh eommanya. Ia harus mencari nafkah sendiri untuk anaknya dan dirinya sendiri, pastilah ia harus berhenti sekolah. Ia juga kemungkinan besar berakhir sebagai pengemis di jalanan yang setiap hari mengais-ngais tong sampah dan meminta-minta atau lebih parahnya lagi ia dijual sebagai pelacur lalu suatu saat ia akan dibunuh dan organ-organnya akan dijual! Parahnya lagi pasti tidak akan ada yeoja yang mau dengan dirinya yang selain tidak punya uang, punya anak, dekil dan kotor!

Jika saja ia bertemu Sehun saat ini ia pasti akan menghajarnya karena sudah menghamili-

Pletakkk!

-nya... "Oh Sehun! Dasar brengsek! Namja kurang ajar! Namja pervert!"

Sehun yang awalnya sedang membaca buku sambil berjalan tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu mengenai kepalanya... Ia akan berbalik dan akan memarahi serta mencacimaki orang yang telah melakukannya.

"Dasar namja brengsek! Kau brengsek Oh! Karenamu aku jadi hamil! Dasar namja pervert, brengsek!" Jongin meninju wajah tampan Sehun.

Oh ternyata hanya Kim Jongin yang ingin menghajarnya karena menghamilinya.

_Loading..._

_Loading..._

_Connected._

Sehun menahan kepalan tangan Jongin. Ia memegang pergelangan tangan Jongin dengan erat.

Jongin yang tidak suka posisinya yang seperti ini, tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Sehun memberontak.

"Kau hamil?" Sehun bertanya ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Jongin.

Jongin yang sudah menyerah membebaskan dirinya atau lebih tepatnya tangannya dari namja beringas di hadapannya ini. "Ya aku hamil! Aku hamil karena dirimu Oh! Kau sebaiknya berpikir apa yang harus kau lakukan untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini!"

Sehun melepaskan genggamannya terhadap pergelangan tangan Jongin. "Kau hamil anakku?" Wajahnya yang tampan telihat sangat shock.

Jongin mengangguk. "Aku sudah berpikir tadi, sepertinya jalan teraman dan termudah untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini adalah perg-"

Sehun menyela Jongin. "Aku tidak peduli, Kim. Kau harus melahirkan anakku. Kalau perlu kita menikah sekarang juga," Sehun tidak pernah lebih serius daripada sekarang, namun sepertinya tidak peduli seserius apapun Sehun, respon Jongin akan tetap sama.

Jongin menatap namja beringas, pervert, brengsek, dan sekarang gila di hadapannya. "Mwo! Kau gila!? Aku tidak mau!"

Jongin melangkah meninggalkan Sehun sebelum Sehun dapat mencegahnya. Terlalu banyak kegilaan dalam sehari, ia hanya ingin pulang dan tidur sebelum kepalanya benar-benar pecah.

Sehun menyeringai melihat Jongin yang pergi meninggalkannya. Ia memencet beberapa tombol pada handphonenya. "Halo, appa?"

ㅇ

ㅇ

ㅇ

Sehun sangat bahagia sejak kejadian yang terjadi kemarin, mungkin pemuda-pemuda lain akan depresi atau semacamnya jika mengetahui bahwa dirinya menghamili seseorang, tapi tidak dengan Sehun.

Sehun melihat secarik kertas yang ada di atas mejanya. Secarik kertas dengan tulisan yang sangat ia kenali berada di atas mejanya.

_Oh brengsek Sehun. Temui aku di atap. Sekarang._

_-Namja tertampan di dunia_

Sehun hanya terkekeh sambil melihat tulisan narsis dari calon pengantinnya itu. Betapa salahnya pemikiran calon istrinya itu, Sehun tidak setuju sama sekali jika calon istrinya itu menyebut dirinya tampan, manis jauh lebih cocok untuknya.

Sehun mengambil penghapun dan menghapus sesuatu yang tertulis di kertas itu sebelum menggantinya dengan tulisannya sendiri.

_-Namja termanis di dunia, Kim Jongin. Milik Oh Sehun._

ㅇ

ㅇ

ㅇ

Jongin sudah berpikir dengan keras dan ia sudah menemukan solusi yang tepat mengenai masalahnya, ia hanya membutuhkan Sehun untuk membantunya alias menjadi pembantunya hingga masalahnya terselesaikan.

Sehun menemui Jongin di atap sekolah mereka. "Jadi bagaimana? Kau sudah setuju untuk menikahiku?"

Jongin hanya menggertakkan giginya, gemas sekaligus marah dengan namja di hadapannya. "Tidak! Aku tidak setuju untuk menikahimu dan tidak akan pernah setuju! Bermimpilah saja Oh!"

Jongin menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Aku hanya meminta bantuanmu, aku sudah membooking tiket untuk pergi ke Eropa, aku hanya meminta bantuanmu untuk ikut pergi ke Eropa bersamaku untuk beberapa bulan agar aku dapat melahirkan dengan tenang,"

Sehun hanya mendengarkan Jongin tanpa memberikan respon apapun. Hal itu membuat Jongin terganggu, karena bagaimanapun ini semua terjadi karena kesalahan Sehun dan ia harus bertanggungjawab! Untung saja Jongin bukan yeoja-yeoja jalan yang akan memanfaatkan kesempatan seperti ini untuk menjadi bagian dari keluarga Oh yang ternama! Tapi malah Sehun tidak menanggapinya padahal ini masalah yang sangat serius!

"Setidaknya kau harus melakukan ini untukku Oh, karena semua ini salahmu!"

Sehun hanya tersenyum malas, bukan tersenyum mengejek. "Setelah itu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kembali ke Korea dan menjalani kehidupanmu dengan bermain yeoja setiap hari dan meninggalkan anak kita? Atau membesarkannya dengan sembunyi-sembunyi?"

Jongin merasa amarahnya memuncak saat Sehun berbicara dengan nada mengejek seperti itu tapi ia berusaha menahan emosinya. Sehun ada benarnya juga, apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah melahirkan anaknya, ia tidak mungkin menjadi salah satu eomma tidak bertanggungjawab yang membuang anaknya begitu saja ia tidak tega.

Tapi Jongin akan pergi ke makamnya terlebih dahulu sebelum ia mengakui bahwa Oh Sehun benar. "Jadi menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan? Memangnya kau punya rencana lain!?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil. "Ya aku punya rencana lain dan aku sudah mengatakan rencana itu berulangkali kepadamu tapi kaunya yang tidak mau,"

Seingat Jongin, Sehun tidak pernah mengatakan rencana apapun kepadanya untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini, dari kemarin sejak ia mengatakan berita kehamilannya kepada Sehun, yang Sehun katakan hanyalah menikah dengannya.

"Menikahlah denganku Kim Jongin," Sehun berucap dengan datarnya. Namun seulas senyum terukir di wajah tampannya, membuatnya jauh lebih tampan dari biasanya.

Jantung Jongin seakan berdetak lebih cepat saat melihat senyum seorang Oh Sehun, sekarang ia tahu mengapa para yeoja banyak yang menggilai seorang Oh Sehun.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak. Tidak. Senyum Sehun membuat dirinya terlihat lebih emm- lebih emm buruk rupa! Ya buruk rupa!

"Tidak aku tidak mau menikah denganmu Oh Sehun! Aku tidak gay aku straight, aku masih menyukai dada besar dan wajah cantik para yeoja! Selain itu meskipun aku gay aku tidak akan mau menikah denganmu! So keep dreaming Oh!" Senyum Sehun berubah menjadi sebuah seringai.

Sehun maju mendekati Jongin, sedangkan Jongin terus melangkah mundur. Tidak Jongin tidak takut dengan Oh Sehun, ia hanya... tidak suka berada terlalu dekat dengan Sehun.

Jongin sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi. Punggungnya sudah menatap pagar besi yang ada di atap sekolahnya. Sedangkan Sehun terus maju mendekatinya.

Saat wajah mereka sudah hampir menempel, Jongin menutup kedua matanya. Ia berdoa bahwa Sehun tidak akan melakukan apapun padanya.

Saat itu sepertinya doa Jongin terjawab. Sehun tidak melakukan apapun padanya. Ia hanya menghembuskan nafasnya di dekat telinga Jongin.

"Well too late Kim, aku sudah menghubungi kedua orang tua kita, pernikahan akan berlangsung minggu depan," Sehun menyeringai sebelum ia meninggalkan Jongin yang tidak tahu mengapa jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat saat tadi Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya di dekat telinganya.

Saat Jongin sudah berhasil menenangkan jantungnya yang sepertinya memiliki kesalahan saat berdekatan dengan Sehun, ia berteriak dengan sangat kencang. "Dasar Oh Sehun brengsek! Namja brengsek!"

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan salah satu hoobaenya yang sangat terkenal di sekolahnya. Sebenarnya, Chanyeol sudah berada di atap sebelum Jongin datang, lebih tepatnya ia sudah tidur di atap sejak tadi, namun baru saja terbangun saat mendengarkan teriakan Jongin.

Kim Jongin itu manis dan lucu. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Chanyeol sebelum ia kembali ke alam mimpinya.

Ah sepertinya Sehun mendapatkan saingan baru dalam mendapatkan hati Jongin...

ㅇ

ㅇ

ㅇ

TBC

* * *

**Read &amp; Review Please**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Rival and Now My Husband**

Summary: Pernikahan Sehun dan Jongin ditunda sampai kedatangan kedua orang tua Jongin. Jongin masih saja berusaha untuk menggagalkan pernikahannya dengan Sehun bahkan Jongin mengajak Sehun berkencan dengannya hanya untuk bermesraan dengan orang lain./"Andwae! Kau tidak boleh berkencan dengan yeoja manapun!"/"Kalau begitu pemikiran kita sama Kim, aku juga tidak akan memilihmu,"

**Pairing(s):**

HunKai. SeKai. ChanKai. KrisKai.

**Disclaimer:**

Jongin milik Sehun, Chanyeol, Kris dan member EXO lainnya.

**Author's Note:**

Author minta maaf jika ada EYD yang tidak sempurna atau kata-kata yang salah. Chapter ini sudah sedikit saya panjangkan. Untuk para reviewers/favorites/followers. Chapter depan ratingnya jadi M ;;) maybeee. Lalu berdasarkan popular demands KrisKai juga akan ada dalam fanfic ini.

* * *

Enjoy!

* * *

_"Well too late Kim, aku sudah menghubungi kedua orang tua kita, pernikahan akan berlangsung minggu depan," Sehun menyeringai sebelum ia meninggalkan Jongin yang tidak tahu mengapa jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat saat tadi Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya di dekat telinganya._

_Saat Jongin sudah berhasil menenangkan jantungnya yang sepertinya memiliki kesalahan saat berdekatan dengan Sehun, ia berteriak dengan sangat kencang. "Dasar Oh Sehun brengsek! Namja brengsek!"_

_Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan salah satu hoobaenya yang sangat terkenal di sekolahnya. Sebenarnya, Chanyeol sudah berada di atap sebelum Jongin datang, lebih tepatnya ia sudah tidur di atap sejak tadi, namun baru saja terbangun saat mendengarkan teriakan Jongin._

_Kim Jongin itu manis dan lucu. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Chanyeol sebelum ia kembali ke alam mimpinya._

_Ah sepertinya Sehun mendapatkan saingan baru dalam mendapatkan hati Jongin.._.

ㅇ

ㅇ

ㅇ

**Chapter 1: Marry Him? Date Him?**

Jongin menatap gemas namja yang duduk di depannya. Ia ingin agar bel tanda pulang sekolah segera berbunyi agar ia bisa menghajar namja yang berstatus sebagai appa dari bayinya.

Sepertinya ada yang mendengar permintaan Jongin karena tidak lama setelah ia berpikir 1001 cara untuk menghajar Oh Sehun dan memaksanya untuk membatalkan pernikahanabsurd mereka, bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi.

Segera setelah bel berbunyi Sehun menarik Jongin.

Jongin mendorong Sehun, tidak terima dengan paksaan yang dilakukan oleh Sehun kepadanya. "Cepatlah Kim, eommaku menunggu di butik,"

Jongin hanya bisa melihat Sehun dengan pandangan 'are you fucking kidding me'. "Oh Sehun, jika kau tidak sadar, aku belum menyetujui semua ini, jadi maaf saja, aku lebih baik pergi bersama para yeoja daripada pergi denganmu ke butik,"

Sehun menghela nafas. "Aku juga ingin hal ini cepat selesai Kim Jongin, aku sangat tidak suka memilih pakaian, apalagi jika mengingat eommaku adalah seorang fanatik yang mempunyai selera fashion yang sangat tinggi. Kau tahu semakin lama kita membuat eommaku menunggu, semakin banyak pakaian yang akan kita coba,"

Jongin hampir melupakan fakta bahwa nyonya Oh yang terkenal dengan kecantikannya juga terkenal dengan satu hal lain, kefanatikkannya. "... Apa aku harus melakukannya...? Aku ada janji kencan dengan Yoona noona satu jam lagi, kau tahu kan Yoona noona itu sangat susah untuk diajak berkencan," Jongin merajuk dengan manisnya.

Sehun yang awalnya sudah sangat yakin bahwa ia akan membawa Jongin untuk fitting baju mengalami kesusahan untuk menolak permintaan Jongin melihat Jongin merajuk dengan manisnya seperti itu. "Kajja, kalau kita cepat kau bisa berken- kau bilang berkencan!? Kim Jongin jika kau tidak sadar jika kita ini sudah akan menikah minggu depan?"

Jongin hanya mengendikkan bahunya. "Kita menikah lalu kenapa? Bukankah kita menikah hanya karena aku hamil anakmu? Jadi bukankah aku bebas untuk berkencan dengan yeoja manapun yang kuinginkan?"

Sehun menggeram. "Andwae! Kau tidak boleh berkencan dengan yeoja manapun!"

Jongin menjulurkan lidahnya. "Aku boleh berkencan dengan yeoja manapun, asal kau tahu saja Oh Sehun kau bukan apa-apa ba-"

Cup!

Jongin hanya bisa mengangakan mulutnya dengan tidak elit setelah Sehun mencium pipi kanannya. Memang ia sendiri sering mencium dan dicium yeoja tapi semuanya di bibir! Bahkan kedua orang tuanya hanya pernah mencium keningnya bukan pipinya!

"Oh Sehun kau merebut keperawan pipiku! Brengsek!"

Sehun hanya menyeringai seram. "Aku akan melakukan lebih dari hanya merebut keperawanan pipimu jika kau tidak berjanji bahwa kau tidak akan mengencani yeoja manapun,"

Jongin hanya merinding sendiri mendengar ancaman Sehun. Tapi mana mungkin ia bisa menyanggupi permintaan tidak masuk akan dari Sehun. Ayolah, Jongin masih menyukai yeoja, mana mungkin ia berhenti mengencani yeoja!

"An-" Jongin menutup mulutnya melihat seringaian Sehun yang melebar. Jongin menimbang-nimbang, ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak tau berpikir apa malam itu hingga harus terjebak bersama Sehun.

Suatu hari nanti Jongin akan menyesal, ia yakin itu tapi biarlah yang penting sekarang ia selamat dari Sehun. "Oke, aku berjanji aku tidak akan mengencani yeoja manapun,"

"Bagus, ayo sekarang berangkat,"

ㅇ

ㅇ

ㅇ

Oh Heechul menunggu dengan tidak sabar. Sudah hampir setengah jam ia menunggu di butik ini.

"Eomma, ini Kim Jongin, namja yang akan kunikahi,"

"Eumm, Kim Jongin imnida," Namja yang datang bersama anaknya memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sedikit membungkuk.

Heechul melihat Jongin dari atas ke bawah. Baiklah, selera anaknya memang bagus, ia memang pernah mendengar bahwa putra dari pasangan Kim Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong itu manis tapi ia tidak pernah melihat Jongin secara langsung jadi ia tidak tahu apakah Jongin semanis yang dibicarakan orang-orang atau tidak.

"Jonginie, kau fitting baju dulu ya? Eomma mau bicara dengan Sehun," Heechul tersenyum melihat calon anaknya itu menuruti kemauannya. Benar kata orang-orang, Jongin tidak hanya wajahnya saja yang manis namun kelakuannya juga manis.

-yang tidak Heechul lihat adalah senyum kemenangan yang diarahkan Jongin kepada Sehun.

Sehun diam-diam merutuki calon istrinya yang bersenang-senang di atas penderitaannya.

Jongin terkekeh geli sambil berjalan ke ruang fitting saat ia mendengar teriakan-teriakan marah seorang Oh Heechul dan teriakan-teriakan kesakitan seorang Oh Sehun.

Jongin berhenti tertawa saat ia melihat jejeran gaun pengantin. Jongin rela hamil dan menjadi eomma, bahkan menjadi istri tapi ia tidak rela dan tidak akan pernah mau memakai gaun pengantin, mau dikemanakan harga dirinya sebagai namja jika ia memakai gaun pengantin saat pernikahannya!

Jongin ingin berkata kepada nyona Oh bahwa ia tidak mau memakai gaun pengantin, tapi karena ia tidak mau terkena kemarahan nyonya Oh, ia memilih jalan amannya dengan meminta eommanya yang menelpon nyonya Oh.

"Eomma! Aku tidak mau memakai gaun pengantin pada saat pernikahanku dengan Sehun!"

_"Mwo!? Kau akan menikah dengan bocah Oh itu!?"_

Jongin heran, ia kira eommanya tahu tentang pernikahannya dengan Sehun, ternyata tidak. Ah pasti appanya yang menerima pernikahannya dengan Sehun dan terlalu takut untuk bilang kepada eommanya.

_"Eomma tidak setuju!"_

_"Jae, ayolah,"_

Jongin merasakan bahwa masih ada harapan untuknya agar tidak menikahi Sehun karena pernyataan yang dikeluarkan eommanya.

_"Eomma tidak akan setuju kau menikah dengannya sampai ia bertemu sendiri dengan eomma dan appa!"_

Harapan Jongin musnah seketika.

_"Sampai Sehun memintamu secara langsung ke eomma dan appa, semua persiapan pernikahan tidak boleh dilakukan. Eomma akan menelpon Heechul untuk menunda persiapan pernikahan sampai besok saat eomma dan appa sampai di Seoul,"_

Jongin setidaknya bersyukur ia tidak usah mencoba gaun-gaun pengantin yang ada di sini.

Jongin keluar dari fitting roomnya. Ia melihat Sehun sudah mengenakan tuxedo warna hitam yang kelihatan sangat cocok dengannya. "Kenapa kau tidak memakai gaunmu?"

"Jaejoongie ingin menjadi yang pertama melihat anaknya memakai dress pastinya. Sehun, kau harus pergi ke rumah Jongin besok untuk melamarnya,"

"Sekarang kau antarkan Jongin ke rumahnya,"

ㅇ

ㅇ

ㅇ

Jongin bukanlah seseorang yang pintar tapi ia mempunyai banyak keberuntungan.

Jongin melihat teks dari eommanya yang mengatakan bahwa pesawat mereka delay karena cuaca buruk dan baru akan sampai di Korea lusa.

Keberuntungan Jongin sudah bekerja sekarang waktunya untuk memanfaatkan 2 hari ini untuk membuat Sehun berubah pikiran.

Jujur saja Jongin bingung, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan agar si Oh Sehun brengsek itu menggagalkan semua ini. Cara paling efektif adalah dengan berkencan dengan yeoja lain tapi ia sudah berjanji bahwa ia tidak akan melakukan itu, bagaimanapun juga sebagai namja ia tidak akan mengingkari perkataannya sendiri.

Jongin menghela nafasnya. Bagaimana caranya ia harus membuat Sehun menggagalkan pernikahan ini jika ia tidak bisa berselingkuh dengan cara berkencan dengan yeoja!

...Tunggu Jongin ingat ia berjanji bahwa ia tidak akan berkencan dengan yeoja berarti tidak masalah kalau Jongin berkencan dengan namja iya kan?

Jongin tersenyum kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia memang pintar.

Jongin mengambil telponnya. "Hyung kencan denganku,"

ㅇ

ㅇ

ㅇ

Sehun melihat jam tangannya. Jongin seharusnya datang satu jam yang lalu. Apa anak itu lupa kalau ia mengajak Sehun kencan?

"Oh Sehun! Maaf aku telat!"

Sehun membalikkan badannya, ia akan memarahi namja ceroboh yang berstatus sebagai calon istrinya itu saat ia melihat bahwa Jongin bersama dengan seorang namja yang tampan.

"Perkenalkan Oh Sehun ini Kris hyung, kekasihku. Kri ini Oh Sehun namja brengsek yang kuceritakan padamu," Sehun hanya tersenyum tidak rela, saat melihat Jongin bergelayut manja pada Kris. Dalam hatinya ia merutuki dirinya yang tidak mencurigai Jongin yang mengajaknya berkencan, ternyata Jongin hanya mengajaknya berkencan agar bisa membuatnya kesal.

Jongin tersenyum manis pada Kris sebelum menyeringai ke arah Sehun. "Ne, Oh brengsek Sehun kau tidak apa-apa kan kalau Kris hyung ikut pergi bersama kita?"

Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya ia ingin menyingkirkan namja kurang ajar yang berani menyentuh calon istrinya tapi kalau ia melakukannya Jongin pasti akan merasa bahwa dirinya menang dari Sehun.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi!" Jongin dengan semangatnya menggandeng tangan Kris. "Lotte World we're coming!" Memang ia menyukai taman bermain karena banyaknya wahana yang memacu adrenalin tapi semangatnya kali ini bukan hanya karena banyaknya permainan yang akan ia mainkan tapi karena wajah Sehun yang sepertinya sedang menahan kekesalan.

ㅇ

ㅇ

ㅇ

Sepanjang perjalanan ke Lotte World Sehun merasa kesal karena diabaikan oleh Jongin. Jongin memilih untuk menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kris dan mendengarkan lagu dari headset milik Kris.

Saat sampai di Lotte World keadaannya bertambah parah, Sehun merasa sangat kesal. Jongin terus-menerus bertingkahlaku manja pada Kris dan mengabaikannya, selain itu banyak orang yang melihatnya dengan tatapan iba dan ada beberapa yang melihatnya dengan tatapan kesal seakan-akan ia menjadi penggangu dalam suatu kencan, padahal Krislah yang menjadi pengganggu kencan pertamanya dengan Jongin.

Tapi sekarang...

"Asal kau tahu saja Oh Sehun yang pervert, brengsek, mengesalkan dan jelek aku tidak ingin naik ferris wheel denganmu," Sehun hanya menatap Jongin dengan tatapan datar padahal sebenarnya ia sangat senang.

"Aku juga tidak ingin menaiki ferris wheel denganmu Kim, tapi kau yang memaksaku," Jongin memang sedikit memaksa Sehun untuk naik ferris wheel bersamanya tapi itu karena ia tidak ingin harus menemani Kris.

Ke mana Kris? Ternyata Kris sudah terkapar tidak berdaya sehabis menemani Jongin menaiki roller coaster. Sedangkan Sehun memilih untuk tidak menemani Jongin yanh ia anggap sedikit gila karena terus-menerus menaiki roller coaster.

"Aku memaksamu untuk naik ferris wheel besamaku karena aku malas menemani Kris hyung," Jongin merasa bahwa Kris terlalu baik untuknya, Kris yang sebenarnya sedikit takut ketinggia mau menemaninya menaiki berbagai macam roller coaster tanpa mengeluh sedikitpun. Selain itu, Kris terlihat benar-benar tulus padanya dan itu membuatnya merasa bersalah, jadi biarlah Kris merasa ia mengesalkan karena ia meninggalkan Kris begitu saja.

Sehun hanya menaikkan alisnya. "Kau memilih bersamaku daripada kekasihmu, Kris?" Ia kira Jongin benar-benar ingin menaiki ferris wheel hingga Jongin mengajaknya dan meninggalkan Kris.

Jongin memukul pelan dada Sehun. "Tidak aku memilih Kris hyung itulah mengapa aku meninggalkannya. Aku tidak akan pernah memilihmu namja brengsek,"

"Kalau begitu pemikiran kita sama Kim, aku juga tidak akan pernah memilihmu,"

Jongin tertawa kecil. "Baguslah kalau begitu Oh, aku tidak akan merasa bersalah jika setelah anak ini lahir aku meninggalkanmu untuk berpacaran dengan yeoja yang cantik,"

Sehun tersenyum sedikit mengejek. "Kau tidak akan bisa meninggalkanku setelah kita menikah Kim, karena kupastikan kau akan jatuh cinta padaku. Kau tidak akan bisa menolak pesona seorang Oh Sehun,"

Jongin tersenyum manis. Mengejek namun manis bagi Sehun. "Tidak mungkin Oh Sehun yang brengsek nan pervert, kau tidak mempunyai pesona apapun selain pesona yang membuatku ingin untuk menghajarmu. Kalau ada yang akan jatuh cinta pasti itu kau Oh Sehun, kau pasti akan jatuh dalam pesona Kim Jongin, namja super tampan yang berhasil membuat yeoja manapun bertekuklutut," Jongin mengedipkan matanya.

Ferris wheel itu berhenti. Jongin kira menaiki ferris wheel dengan rivalnya yang brengsek akan terasa sangat lama dan mengesalkan ternyata tidak, mungkin Oh Sehun tidak separah yang selama ini ia kira.

Jongin dan Sehun turun dari ferris wheel yang mereka naiki. Jongin menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus pergi ke tempat Kris dan menjemputnya ataukah ia harus meninggalkannya.

Awalnya Jongin akan meninggalkan Kris, tapi rasa bersalah akan menghantuinya jika Kris yang memang ia akui cukup tampan meskipun dirinya lebih tampan itu diperkosa oleh yeoja. Kalau Jongin tidak akan masalah diperkosa oleh yeoja, apalagi jika yeoja yang memperkosanya cantik seperti Yoona sunbae, tapi jika yang memperkosa Kris itu yeoja yang tidak memasuki kriteria Kris lalu Kris melaporkan yeoja yang memperkosanya kepada polisi pasti nanti ia juga akan terseret kasus karena meninggalkan Kris yang lemah hingga akhirnya Kris diperkosa.

"Oi Kim jangan menghalangi jalan orang," Sehun menarik tangan Jongin yang tadinya berdiri di tengah-tengah jalan.

Jongin langsung melepas genggaman tangan Sehun. "Sehun aku akan pulang bersama Kris hyung, kau pulang duluan saja," Sehun hanya bisa keheranan saat Jongin tiba-tiba meninggalkannya sebelum ia akhirnya menyadari sesuatu.

... Jongin memanggilnya Sehun bukan Oh, bukan Oh Sehun, bukan kata-kata makian, hanya Sehun... Wajah Sehun langsung memerah saat mengingat bahwa Jongin memanggilnya Sehun.

Sedangkan Jongin? Jongin tidak ia tekankan lagi tidak merasakan apapun saat tiba-tiba Sehun menarik tangannya, ia hanya merasa penyakit jantungnya yang selalu berdegup jauh lebih cepat saat bersama Sehun kambuh dan pipinya memanas, itu saja.

Jongin memang sedang tidak memperhatikan jalan itulah mengapa ia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang, tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan kejadian di mana Sehun menarik tangannya!

"Yah, es krimku jatuh," Orang yang ditabrak oleh Jongin terlihat kecewa melihat es krimnya yang jatuh karena perbuatan Jongin.

"Maaf sekali, aku tidak melihat jalan, sebagai gantinya aku akan membelikan hyung es krim yang baru," Jongin sepertinya pernah melihat orang yang ditabraknya di sekolahnya, ia terlihat seperti sunbae yang terkenal selalu dihukum karena sering tidur di kelas...

Orang itu hanya tersenyum sangat lebar. "Tidak perlu, kau hanya perlu menemaniku berjalan-jalan sebentar, kau Kim Jongin kan?"

ㅇ

ㅇ

ㅇ

TBC

* * *

**Read &amp; Review Please**


End file.
